SQUEL FOTO
by Kim In Soo
Summary: NO SUMMARY. langsung aja baca. dibuat untuk memeriahkan EVENT HUNKAI SWEET COUPLE. YAOI. MPREG. Pair: Hunkai.


AUTHOR : masih saya

genre : romance

Rated: T

cast: Kai, Sehun, Taehyung, Daehyun.

Warning : YAOI, Mpreg, typo tidak pernah absen dari FF saya.

FF gaje ini hasil dari otak saya.

gak suka? gak usah baca.

HAPPY READING

Mata indah itu mengerjap imut.

"ah~ sudah pagi ternyata." katanya. Dia menoleh kesamping dan menemukan seseorang dengan wajah tampan. Dia jadi ingat kejadian pagi itu~

FLASHBACK~

Matahari sudah mulai meninggi tapi 2 orang itu masih mengarungi mimpinya. Salah satu dari mereka bangun karena terpaan dari sinar matahari. Dia terbangun dan mendapati wajah seseorang, kekasihnya. Mungkin karena ikatan batin keduanya, sekarang keduanya sudah bangun.

KAI Pov

Aku melihat Sehun (kekasihnya) membuka mata.

"Pagi Sehunie~." sapaku dengan senyum yang manis.

"oh~ kau sudah bangun Jonginie? selamat pagi~." dia membalas dengan senyum yang sangat mempesona dan mengecup bibirku sekilas. Aku merasakan wajahku memanas. Aku menenggelamkan wajahku ke dadanya yang tidak terbalut kain dan mengeratkan pelukanku sehingga tubuh kami menempel tidak menyisakan jarak sedikitpun.

tunggu-

tidak,,,,,,

terbalut,,,,,

kain,,,,?

menempel,,,?

Aku melepas pelukanku dan membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh kami. Detik kemudian mataku membulat dan menutup kembali selimut untuk menutupi tubuh kami.

"AAAAAAAAAAA!" jeritku histeris. untung kamarku kedap suara.

" ish~ Jonginie~ jangan berteriak. Kau ingin membuat telingaku tuli?" protes Sehun karena mendengar teriakanku yang amat sangat luar biasa keras.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU? KENAPA KAU ADA DI SINI? KENAPA KAU ADA DI RUMAHKU? KENAPA AKU TELANJANG? KENAPA KITA TELANJANG?" tanyaku histeris.

" Sayang, apa kau lupa dengan yang kita lakukan semalam? Apa kau juga lupa jika-" perkataan Sehun ku potong.

" SUDAH AKU KATAKAN, AKU TIDAK MAU MELAKUKANNYA SEBELUM KITA MENIKAH! Kenapa hiks kau hiks melakukan hiks ini padaku?" kataku sambil terisak. Sehun yang melihatnya ingin memeluku dan berniat menenangkanku tapi aku menjauh.

"Kenapa Sehunie hiks, kenapa?" tanyaku

" hah~" dia menghela napas.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya asal kau berhenti menangis. Dan jangan memotong ucapanku." akupun mengangguk sebagai jawabannya sambil mengusap air mataku.

"Aku tau jika kau tidak mau melakukan 'itu' sebelum menik-"

"Lalu kenapa ka-?" potongku

"Sudah kubilang jangan memotong ucapanku!" potong cepat Sehun.

"Aku tau itu dan aku juga tidak melanggarnya. Aku tidak mungkin memperkosa orang yang aku cintai. Aku tidak ingin memaksamu. Aku ingin melakukannya dengan cinta," Sehun menjeda ucapanya.

"Apa kau lupa?" Sehun kembali menjeda ucapanya, itu benar-benar membuatku penasaran.

"Kita itu baru menikah kemarin. Lihat." Sehun mengangkat telapak tanganku dan mensejajarkan dengan telapak tangannya.

"Ini cincin pernikahan kita dan itu adalah pakaian pengantin kita." ucap Sehun sambil menunjuk pakaian yang tergeletak di lantai.

2 detik,,,,

5 detik,,,,

8 detik,,,

10 detik,,,

"ah~ mianhae sehunie aku lupa." ucapku sambil tersenyum

"Baru sehari saja sudah lupa apalagi kalau 1 minggu." ucap Sehun sambil tidur membelakangiku. Sepertinya dia marah.

"ayolah Sehunie~ itu tidak mungkin." Aku menidurkan tubuhku dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Aku merasa waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Rasanya baru kemarin kita bertemu di pantai. Tapi pada kenyataanya 6 tahun telah berlalu. Aku hanya merasa terkejut. Aku belum bisa mempercayai baha sekarang kita sudah menikah." Kataku mencoba menjelaskan perasaanku saat ini. Sehun membalikan tubuhnya sehingga sekarang kami berhadapan.

"Baiklah, kali ini kau ku maafkan. Tapi jika besok terjadi seperti ini lagi, aku akan membuatmu menderita." ancam Sehun.

"Kau tega membuat menderita istrimu?" tanyaku tidak percaya.

"Ya. aku akan membuatnya menderita saat berjalan ataupun duduk." jawab Sehun dengan smirk terpampang di wajahnya. Aku bergidik ngeri melihat senyumnya. Kalau kalian ingin tau, itu sangat mengerikan.

"Dasar mesum." Aku memukul dadanya sambil memeluknya untuk menyembunyikan rona di wajahku.

"Tapi kau cinta kan, Ny Oh?" tanya Sehun.

"Ya. Aku mencintaimu tuan Oh. Saranghae."

"Nado saranghae Ny Oh."

FLASHBACK OFF

NORMAL POV

Hanya mengingatnya saja sudah membuat kai memerah. Dia terus memandangi wajah tampan suaminya. Wajah tampannya terdapat urat-urat kelelahan. Sehun pasti kelelahan, dia baru pulang pukul 12 malam dan masih harus mengurus Kai yang tengah hamil tua. Kai ingat saat Sehun harus mencari semangka di tengah musim dingin pada jam 2 pagi, dan dia langsung pergi tanpa protes sedikitpun padahal dia baru tidur setengah jam yang lalu. Mengingat itu dia jadi merasa bersalah. Kai melihat jam yang sudah menunjukan pukul 7, dia segera membangunkan suaminya.

" Sehunie~ bangun~ Sehunie~ AKH Sehun! Sehun!" saat membangunkan Sehun, Kai merasa perutnya sangat sakit. Sehun terbangun karena mendengar teriakan Kai.

"OMMO, ADA APA JONGINIE?" tanya Sehun khawatir. bagaimana tidak khawatir? biasanya dia akan disambut dengan senyum Kai saat bangun pagi, tapi kali ini tidak ada senyum Kai melainkan ekspresi kai yang terlihat sedang menahan sakit.

"Sehunie, sepertinya aku akan melahirkan. Perutku sangat sakit. AKH!" kata Kai. tanpa menunggu lama Sehun langsung menggendong Kai ala bridal style dan membawanya ke rumah sakit menggunakan mobil. Saking paniknya Sehun bahkan belum mengganti piamanya.

DI RUMAH SAKIT

Sehun telah menunggu hampir 3 jam di depan ruang operasi. Karena Kai itu laki-laki dia harus melewati operasi sesar untuk melahirkan anaknya. Tidak lama kemudian pintu ruang operasi terbuka dan keluarlah seseorang. Itu bukan Kai itu dokter yang menangani Kai. dokter tsb mendekati Sehun.

"Maaf, apa anda keluarga dari saudara Oh Jong In?" tanya dokter tersebut.

"Ya, saya suaminya. Ada apa dok? Anak dan istriku tidak apa-apa kan? Kenapa aku tidak mendengar tangis bayi? Kenapa mereka belum keluar dari ruang operasi?" tanya Sehun berurut-turut.

"Tenang tuan. Mereka baik baik saja. Saya hanya ingin mengatakan ini saja." jawab dokter.

"Syukurlah~. Tapi kenapa tidak terdengar tangisan bayi?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Saat lahir mereka dalam kondisi tidur." ucapan dokter tersebut membuat sehun melongo. 'Apa kebiasaan Jong In yang suka tidur menurun pada anak-anaku?' batin Sehun.

Tunggu-

Anak-anak,,,,,,,?

"Apa anaku kembar dokter?" tanya Sehun dengan wajah bahagia.

"Ya. Apa anda tidak tau?" tanya dokter itu.

"Benarkah? Istriku tidak ingin memeriksa USG, dia bilang agar kejutan." kata Sehun. Dokter tersebut hanya menganggukan kepalanya mendengar jawaban dari Sehun.

"Anda bisa menemui istri dan anak anda di kamar nomor 12." ucap dokter tersebut.

"Terima kasih dok." setelah itu Sehun pergi menuju kamar tempat Kai dan anak-anaknya berada. Saking tidak sabarnya Sehun sampai berlari.

"JONGINIE!" teriak Sehun setelah sampai di kamar 12. Kai yang mendengar teriakan Sehun langsung menutup telinga kedua anaknya yang ada di samping kanan dan kirinya. Kai memang sudah sadar beberapa waktu lalu.

"Sehunie~ jangan berteriak! mereka masih tidur." kata Kai dengan nada tegas namun pelan.

"Mianhae, aku sangat senang sehingga tanpa sadar aku berteriak." kata Sehun.

"Ya~ sudahlah,hmm lagi pula sudah terjadi. Ngomong-ngomong, kau belum ganti baju?" tanya Kai

"Hehe, aku terlalu mengkhawatirkanmu dan baby kita." pertanyaan Kai di jawab dengan sedikit kekehan Sehun.

"Apa kau juga belum makan?" tanya Kai lagi.

"Hehe"

"Hah~ seharusnya kau makan dulu, Sehunie~ bagaimana jika kamu sakit?" saran Kai.

"Nanti aku makan Jonginie, sekarang aku mau bertemu dengan 2 jagoan kecilku." ucap Sehun sambil mendekati tempat tidur Kai.

"Aigo, mereka sangat imut saat tidur." kata Sehun sambil mengusap pelan pipi keduanya.

"Ya. Kau benar." ucap Kai mengamini Sehun.

"Apa kau tau? Saat dilahirkan mereka tidak menangis dan memilih untuk tidur." kata Sehun.

"Benarkah? Aku pikir tidak ada yang mirip sedikitpun denganku. Dulu saat aku lahir aku juga seperti itu." Sehun yang mendengar perkataan agak terkejut. Namun detik kemudian Sehun mengubah ekspresinya dan tersenyum dengan tulus untuk Kai.

"Mereka itu sama sepertimu. Mereka sama-sama cantik, imut, dan indah. ah~ sekarang aku yang khawatir. Apa tidak ada yang sepertiku?" perkataan Sehun membuat pipi Kai memanas. Meskipun sering mendengar Sehun melayangkan pujian kepadanya, tapi Kai masih belum terbiasa.

"Karena anak kita dua. Kau menamai satu dan aku satu." ucap Sehun.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu yang ini namanya Oh Taehyung." kata Kai sambil mengusap pipi anak yang berada di sebelah kanannya.

"Kalau begitu yang ini namanya Oh Daehyun" ucap Sehun sambil mengecup pipi anak yang di sebelah kirinya.

15 tahun kemudian..

"Ya! Oh Daehyun! Berikan ponsel itu padaku!"

"Shireo! dan panggil aku hyung. Aku itu lebih tua darimu!".

"Kau ingat?! jarak umur kita hanya 5 menit. Jadi aku tidak akan memanggilmu hyung."

"Daehyunie, Taehyungie. Bisakah kalian tidak bertengkar sehari saja dan tidak memperebutkan benda yang tidak penting? Kalian kan bisa menggunakanya bersama. Omma benar-benar lelah sekarang." ucap Kai yang baru pulang dari swalayan dan di sambut dengan pertengkaran kedua anaknya.

ya~ tidak terasa 15 tahun telah berlalu. Sejak kehadiran dua putranya, rumah mereka tidak pernah sepi. Melihat kedua putranya tumbuh besar, bagi kai itu merupakan anugrah terindah.

"Arraseo omma." ucap keduanya bersamaan.

"Apa omma lelah? Ayo duduk disini biar Taehyung pijat pundak omma." ucap Taehyung sambil menepuk sofa yang dia maksud.

"Ya, dan aku akan memijat kaki omma." ucap Daehyun(kembaran Taehyung) yang seperti mengAmini ucapan Taehyung.

"Tidak usah, omma belum masak untuk makan malam. Jika kalian mencari omma, omma ada di dapur dan kalian jangan bertengkar lagi." ucap Kai lalu meninggalkan mereka di ruang tamu.

"Ya sudah. Lebih baik kita selca berdua aja." saran Daehyun

" ide bagus"

sebenarnya Kai bingung, anak mereka(Sehun dan Kai) memang memiliki wajah imut warisan(?) dari kai dan sifat Evil dari sehun. Tapi~Selca? Entahlah. Meskipun Kai seorang mantan model, tapi dia tetap tidak terlalu suka berfoto. Tapi~ anaknya? Mereka berdua tidak pernah lupa untuk selca setiap harinya entah itu bersama ataupun sendiri. Mungkin mereka akan menjadi model seperti Kai? entahlah. Hanya waktu yang akan menjawabnya.

Kai sedang memasak di dapur dengan sangat khusyu, sampai ada seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Makanannya sebentar lagi jadi. Ganti bajumu dan duduk di kursi. Diam dan jadi anak baik." ucap Kai tanpa menoleh. Dia tau siapa orang yang memeluknya, itu Sehun, suaminya. Tapi ada yang aneh dari kata-kata Kai 'jadi anak baik'? Itu karena Sehun dan kedua anaknya akan bertengkar tentang suatu hal yang tidak penting. Mereka memiliki sifat yang keras kepala sehingga Kai harus turun tangan melerai pertengkaran mereka.

"Arraseo yeobo" ucap Sehun sambil mengecup bibir Kai.

Makan malam mereka di bumbui dengan sedikit pertengkaran kedua anak dan suaminya. Meskipun begitu Kai bahagia, sangat bahagia. memiliki keluarga sederhana yang bahagia. Kai sangat berterima kasih pada takdir yang mempertemukan mereka. Tidak ada yang di perlukan Kai selain keluarga kecilnya.

END

Yey udah end. Maaf kalo kurang memuaskan. Aku udah coba pake EYD yang bener. tapi kalo masih ada yang salah aku minta maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya. Aku belum sempet bales review kalian yang FOTO. Tapi udah aku baca ko. Makasih atas dukungannya. Sampai bertemu di FFku yang selanjutnya.


End file.
